The contents of this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute the prior art.
In general, a hydraulic tool (also referred to as a crimping tool in some cases) for crimping a workpiece such as a tube includes a working unit (also referred to as a crimping unit in some cases), a driving unit for driving the working unit to process the workpiece, and a connection unit for connecting the working unit to the driving unit. The driving unit is typically a hydraulic driving unit that includes a hydraulic cylinder, a piston and a piston rod accommodated in the hydraulic cylinder. The piston and the piston rod are herein collectively referred to as a movable part. After the hydraulic tool is assembled, the movable part of the driving unit typically has a single stroke.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hydraulic tool with changeable stroke and/or replaceable working unit.